venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Waterloo
''Schooled ''is a fan fiction novel combining all of the high school roleplays (including Star Wars, Creepypasta, superheroes, Five Nights at Freddy's, etc.). It is set to be released some time in 2016. Introduction So...this is going to be a bit different. In this new story I'm writing, I'm going to be combining all of the school roleplays that the VT crew has done (from the popular Creepypasta schools with Slender and Jeff and the Rake to the more recent Star Wars school, with characters like Kylo Ren, Rey, and Finn). The different roleplays I have planned to incorporate are Star Wars, FNAF, Creepypasta, the Halo Spartans, the DC superheroes, Frozen, and the Mario Brothers. I will also be including other roleplay characters, such as the Acachallas, the P.I.E. team and their ghost entities, and, of course, Mr. Sviggles himself. If there are any other characters that you want to be featured, leave them in the comments! Who knows, we could have Papa returning to finish his education or something with the classes. Also, there is going to be a separate page with a "yearbook" of the students that are enrolled into Waterloo, sort of as a character guide to the staff and students who are attending the school. Click here for a link to it. I am planning on starting the story in June, so stay tuned! - TheLoneClone Waterloo Chapter 1: Waterloo Mr. Sviggles breathed the fresh air, looking about the courtyard of Waterloo High School. The staff to work at Waterloo were arriving shortly. Sviggles checked his watch. 9:56. They would be arriving at ten o'clock sharp. "About time to start school once again," Sviggles said, his thick accent coating every word. To his side, a bird whistled sharply, catching the teacher's attention. He simply turned and stared at it once, then turned back to face the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Water dribbled down into the pot, splashing with every drop into the rest of the water. Sviggles stepped towards it. As he reached his hand into the abundance of water and soaked his fingertips, the teacher was caught off surprise by a voice. "Pretty, isn't it?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a student, based on how young it sounded. However, something was filtering it mechanically. All of a sudden, Sviggles remembered one of the teacher's resumes and knew instantly who this teacher was. "Mrs. Phasma. What a pleasure," the teacher smiled, turning to face the teacher. She stood before him, standing at a crisp form of attention. A silver helm covered her head, and a similarly-colored suit of armor was on her body. A long, flowing cloak covered her left shoulder, red lining on the fringe of the cape. "Same to you, Mr. Sviggles," she said, dipping her head in respect. "Was anyone else out there?" Sviggles asked. Phasma shook her head. "Not that I could see, sir. Just me--for now, that is." The male teacher nodded. "All right. Come inside--I'll give you a tour of the facilities." - - - "Ben!" '' Eighteen-year-old Ben Solo turned around, his brow furrowed. "What, Dad?" he yelled, ruffling his shoulder-length, unkempt hair. His father, the famous war general Han Solo, stomped through the door. "You don't wanna be late to your first day of school, do ya?" Ben sighed. "School doesn't start until tomorrow. We'd only get there a whole day early, and that won't the best way to get to know the teacher." Han stroked his weathered chin. "Really? I could've sworn that your mother said that school started today...''Leia!" "Yes?" the voice of Han's wife and Ben's mother sounded. "Does school start today or tomorrow?" Han demanded. "Tomorrow," Leia responded. As she said the word, Ben mouthed it to show his father that he did, in fact, know when school started. Han let out a "hmm" as he left the room. "I could've sworn that it started today..." Ben turned back to his black desk, looking to an object that sat on the corner of his desk: a silver and black helmet. Two of Ben's friends--Hux and Phasma--were members of the school that he had been going to before Waterloo when it was announced that he was moving. Hux, pleadingly, asked his father if he could go, too, although the elder Hux's answer was "no." Phasma offered to take Hux and watch over him, as she was now one of the staff members of the school. After some thought, Hux's father said "yes" and let him go. The reason for the mask, however, was the gang that Hux and Phasma had started: the First Order. Someone off-campus had created the gang for Hux and Phasma--only Phasma had met him in person before--and suggested to them that they take Ben into their ranks. When they did, Ben had created the mask as a way of concealing his person so no one could recognize him. Because when you have a famous war hero and a princess as your parents, you're probably going to be recognized. As another form of security, Ben took an alternate name: Kylo Ren. When his parents inquired about the mask, Ben lied and said that it was something that a friend had made for him. They didn't figure that he would lie about it, so they left it at that. Ben sighed as he laid down on his bed, looking to the ceiling. He had made plans to stay in the shadows and away from everyone at the school except for Hux and Phasma, maybe the teachers. There was no one that could make him change those plans. Nobody. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction